Provocations
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Hermione is determined to get Minerva's attention. Femeslash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Provocations

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Hermione/Minerva

AN: _Don't really know where this came from but I hope you guys like it. Right now is a one shot but that might change. _

Provocations

Hermione was in a good mood, nothing in the world could spoil her plans for the day. Making her way down the stairs of Grimmauld Place towards the kitchen she allowed her self a small smile. Today was the day. She had been brain storming on a way to provoke a reaction from the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. She knew that words where not enough to provoke the lovely Professor McGonagall. No, she was way to quick on her feet to be surprised by mere words. What Hermione needed was a way to make damn sure to leave Professor McGonagall speechless, and therefore open to more base reactions.

She had taken extra care to pick out something that would not arouse suspicion as to her motives, before she was ready to let those motives be known. Any way she wasn't sure just when she would be able to see the Headmistress, for all she knew she was no longer in the house. So it was nothing over the top of course that would be too obvious. And no one could actually say that it was inappropriate. That would never do, and any ways it wasn't really her style. Beauty as nice as it was to look at was neither the beginning nor the end of the world. This was her philosophy, the world revolved much more around things with more substance. That's why she had always preferred that people noticed her for intellect and her heart, things that actually made a difference in this world. But even she had to admit that sometimes those things that really mattered just didn't get the type of attention she was after. And so she realized that sometimes a woman got to do what a woman got to do.

So here she was walking in a miniskirt. Well not really mini, was mid-thigh considered mini? And a tight t-shirt. Like she said nothing too over the edge, in fact the edge was still a couple of miles away. But for someone whose norms were looses sweaters and pants, this was way outside the box. And that was just the way she wanted it normal would just not do.

"Morning all." She said as she opened the door to the kitchen. She immediately noticed Ron and Harry eating their breakfast. She was surprised however by the third occupant, of to the side was non other than Professor McGonagall. Hermione couldn't believe her luck, her plan would be put into effect immediately.

"Morning." Came the automatic replies from Harry and Professor McGonagall, who had not bothered to look up. The first engrossed with his breakfast and the second with a book. Ron however did look up. When he saw her, his eyes went wide and he began to cough very loudly. Apparently he had been in the middle of swallowing something when he looked up. This got the attention of the other two, who looked first a Ron then seeing his eyes glued to a place by the counter finally looked her way.

Harry let out a small sigh, before flushing scarlet when he remembered just who she was. Seeing that Ron was still looking at her, elbowed his friend. They exchanged a look after which Ron return to his shameless ogling, while Harry tried very hard to hide a grin.

Minerva for her part was trying to remember to breath. She had never noticed how beautiful Hermione's body had become. She had noticed everything else, her intellect of course could not be ignored but she had also notice the girls heart. She was loyal and good, and completely devoted to the two boys sitting at the table. The ever observant Professor Minerva McGonagall had failed to notice the girl transform into a woman, and a gorgeous one at that. The outfit she had on did not really reveal much but it hugged every wonderful curve of Hermione's body. How had she missed it she wonder as gazed at the peaks of her breasts and the swell of her hips, Minerva's mouth began to water. Swallowing the lump in the throat, Minerva tried to get her thoughts to safer ground to no avail.

Noticing the current state of mind of her favorite professor, Hermione smile grew wider.

"Oh get over it, the pair of you." The pair in question of course could only do one thing snicker.

"Miss Ganger…"

"Yes Professor?"

"Am I included in that remark as well?" Oh my goodness! Had the unbelievably wonderfully strict Minerva McGonagall just openly flirted with her? Perfect! There it was the response she had hoped to provoke. Surprised as she was at actually having achieved her objective, Hermione had every intention of taking advantage of the opening.

"No, Minerva. You, you can stare all you want." Had she really said that?

Two very audible gasps were heard from the two at the table. The snickering had stopped the minute McGonagall had spoken. Harry and Ron had glance frantically at each other both after the question McGonagall had asked and the unbelievable answer Hermione had just given.

Minerva's reaction at Hermione's answer was much different. Hermione could only smile at the shocked expression on Minerva's face. Her eyes were wide and unfocused. Probably wondering what in hell had possessed them, her self for losing control and asking such a horrid question, and Hermione for openly flirting with her.

Hermione for her part felt extremely calm and satisfied with her self. She garbed a cup of coffee and made her way out of the kitchen. The smile that had first appeared on her face at the sight of Minerva's shock only grew wider. Now all she had to do was wait. She had done her part, now it was Minerva's move.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Provocations

Pairing: Do I write anything else? _(In case you don't know me, its Hermione/Minerva)_

AN: _Ok I have I few things to say about this chapter. One yes the beginning kind of weird but I decided to let other members of the gang out to play, mainly Ginny has a part in this. So it isn't as direct as the first chapter but if you stick with it till the end I think you will be pleasantly surprise. Ok, that's it. Just Please review, tell me if you like it or not and if I should continue it. _

_Enjoy- Xio_

Provocations: Take Two

Ginny walked into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, with a set of heavy grocery bags. She had gone out with her mom to do the shopping, with so many people either living at headquarters or staying for dinner; they had to do this almost every other day. It was getting annoying. Hermione usually went with them but had cried off this morning. Sending her to wonder about a grocery story with her mother for most of the morning, Ginny would pay her back soon enough.

"Do you know where Hermione is?" She asked Ron and Harry who were playing Wizards Chess on the kitchen table. The two shook their heads, no.

"Well thank you both for such an elaborate answer." Setting down the two bags she was still carrying, she looked around. The kitchen looked like a small tornado had hit it, with dishes left all over the place.

"You two better find a way to clean this up quickly. Mom is going to have fit when she comes in." Turning around she saw her Mom coming in. "Too late."

"And just why am I going to have a fit?"

"Ask them."

Ginny headed out the door, she need to find Hermione. As she headed up stairs Ginny could distinctly hear her mother's voice getting louder with each word. She had to smile her brothers never seem to learn, and poor Harry seemed to be in the line of fire. She would check the library first; taking the corridor to her left, she came to the dark double doors. But instead of finding Hermione sitting by the huge desk, she found Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Professor."

"Miss Weasley, I take you and Molly finished your shopping."

"Yes Professor."

"Is she here? I need to talk to her."

"Yeah, in the kitchen."

Minerva quickly got up and made her way around the desk walking towards the door.

"Professor do you know where Hermione is?"

At the sound of Hermione's name, Minerva stopped. The memory of the vision that had been Hermione Ganger that morning flashed through her mind and raised her body temperature considerably. _Minerva get a grip would you, the girl is waiting for an answer. _

"I haven't seen her since breakfast. Have you checked with Harry and Ron?"

"Yeah, they have no clue."

"Well I would imagine since she isn't with them or here that she'd be in her room." With that Minerva made her way downstairs she needed to talk to Molly.

Ginny for her part made her way down the long corridors to Hermione's room.

Opening the door to Hermione's room, Ginny found her on her bed reading a book. A very normal scene considering who she was looking at, except Hermione wasn't in normal 'Hermione' clothes.

"Oh my god, you went through with it."

Hermione looked up and smiled at Ginny. "I told I was doing it today."

Ginny lay down in bed next to Hermione.

"Yeah but I didn't think you were serious."

"Well now you know that when I say I'm going to do something I mean to do it."

Ginny slowly rubbed her eyes. Hermione was nuts but try telling that to Hermione.

"Hermione you can't seduce McGonagall. She probably doesn't feel the same way and even if she did the woman is too thick to show it."

"If you had been here at breakfast you wouldn't be saying that."

Ginny gasped and looked over at Hermione, who was as cool as a cucumber and still reading the damn book.

"No…Are you trying to tell me that it actually worked. The plan worked, she reacted to the outfit?"

Hermione put her book down sat up in bed and faced Ginny with a huge smile on her face.

"She did."

"What did she do? Tell me every detail." Hermione proceeded to tell Ginny everything that had happened that morning. When she finished, Ginny sat there in complete shock.

"No way. How in the hell? Are you sure, the holier than thou Minerva McGonagall, no way!" The awe in Ginny's voice was obvious.

"Yes all it took was getting her to look at me and not see her student."

"Holly shit." Ginny was really flabbergasted.

"Now I know Gin. I finally figure out how to get under Minerva's skin."

"And into her bed?" Ginny said before she burst out laughing. Hermione's face had been precious. The girl wanted to seduce the most conservative professor to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts, and was willing exploit every angle to do so but if you mention a bed in relation with Minerva McGonagall she would blush scarlet.

"Gin!" Hermione swatted her on the arm lightly and then laughed a little self conscious.

"Well that is what you want isn't it?"

"Yeah eventually, baby steps Gin. Baby steps."

Sometimes Hermione really missed the comfort of her muggle life, but only sometimes. And this was definitely one of those times she absolutely hated moments like this, dinner had come and gone and with it the small amount of daily amiable conversation that went on in the house. Since then Hermione had finished reading the book she had put aside during her conversation with Ginny that morning. And now she had nothing left to do, she could kill for a television or radio at the moment. But no, she was alone in her room with nothing to do and the longest part of the night still ahead of her with absolutely no hope of sleeping. Hermione breathed a heavy sigh. Then she remembered there was a piece of caramel cheesecake in the refrigerator. Well is she wasn't going to sleep she might as well enjoy a little midnight snake.

Walking into the dark kitchen she could see someone standing in front of the open refrigerator door. The dim light from the only lit lamb at the far end of the room made it very hard to figure just who it was, but as the person turned around there was no mistaking her. There was Minerva holding the piece of cheesecake. _Well they do say great minds think alike don't they. _

Minerva look absolutely breathe taking. Hermione had only seen her in her pajamas once before, and then it had been at school. Hermione hadn't really been able to appreciate her out of her school robes. This time though she could feast her eyes on her in white pajamas with long sleeves. Very proper indeed, at least it was until Hermione let her eyes travel down her professor's body and found that instead of floor length pajamas she had seen wearing at school there was a short herm that left Minerva's very nice legs in full view. Hermione noticed to her delight that Minerva hadn't closed several of the top buttons which offered Hermione a great view of milky skin, _God the woman had beautiful breast_. Not Minerva's usual fare, but it was the middle of summer after all so everyone would understand the need for less fabric. And to Hermione delight she noticed that her hair was down, not in the usual stern bun she always wore and not even in the braid she wore it in to sleep. No tonight it was free.

Just as she thought great minds really do think alike. She wasn't wearing her usual fare either. Instead of her usual long pants and long sleeve shirt she had opted for a pair of boxers and a tank top.

Hermione had always though it funny how things worked out. Sometimes no matter how well she planed thing she wouldn't see Minerva for days, she would be on Order business somewhere. Which was why she hadn't been able to implement her marvelous plan until that morning, the woman was never around. But now she hadn't planned a single thing and here she was with the wonderful Minerva looking like the very embodiment of sensuality in front of her in a dark kitchen with no one around to interrupt them.

"So you beat me to the cheesecake."

Minerva smiled slowly, she hadn't been able to see Hermione since she had stopped just inside the door and was hidden by the shadows. But she had heard her fidgeting.

"Next time Miss Ganger you might want to announce you presence sooner. You never know what someone might do when you sneak up on them." The humor was evident in her voice and Hermione smile.

"You're the one sneaking down here in the middle of the night to eat the last of the cheesecake."

"And isn't that what you were doing as well?"

"I just came down for a glass of milk." Hermione said in her best indignant voice.

"So I shouldn't offer some then."

"Well if you insist on sharing Professor, I'll gladly oblige my lady." Hermione did her best interpretation of a deep bow.

Minerva couldn't help laughing out loud, as she went in search of forks. Hermione was the only Hogwarts student who dared to speak candidly with her. Though sometimes, like this morning, the familiarity they shared blurred the lines of their teacher/student relationship but other than that it was usually very welcomed. In fact Minerva considered the young woman her friend, and since that morning she hadn't been able to stop herself from thinking about her as something more than a friend. As much as she had tried to remind herself that Hermione was for all intend and purposes still one of her students, even if the school was close until further notice due to the war.

When Minerva returned to the table Hermione had put out two glasses of milk and had already taken a seat. Handing her one of the forks Minerva took a seat in front of Hermione. She was feeling very giddy, what had gotten into her? But as hard as Minerva tried to get some control she found that she couldn't contain the giddiness from spreading. Lifting her glass milk she held it in midair.

"Cheers Hermione."

"Cheers Professor." Hermione for her part couldn't help the silly grin that made its way onto her face. Just as Hermione had guessed Minerva wasn't as strict as she'd like people to think. Not at all instead she was fun, flirty, and absolutely beautiful.

Over the next half an hour they enjoy bits of conversation intermingled with the exquisite indulgence of sharing the last piece of cheesecake and the simple delusion that they didn't have a care in the world.

Hermione was going in with her fork again when she noticed there was only one bite left. Feeling guilty at having eaten more than her share, Hermione put her fork down and sat back. Minerva looked at her then back at the plate.

"Have it Hermione."

"Oh no Professor, it's yours."

"You obviously want Hermione. Anyway it was a pleasure to see you eat it, I don't think I have ever seen someone savor each piece of cheesecake they way you just did."

Minerva scooped up the last piece with her fork and offered it to Hermione. Who looked at her with surprise written all over her face at her last statement. _So she really had been giving me her full attention. _But made to take the fork from Minerva's hand just the same trying as best she could not to let this become awkward for them. Minerva shook her head and pulled the fork away, Hermione looked at her confused. Minerva tried as hard as possible not to laugh at the look on Hermione's face and settled for smiling at her, then offered the fork again. Hermione continued to look rather confused so Minerva extended her arm, pushing the fork closer to Hermione's mouth. Hermione continued to look at Minerva as though the woman had grown horns, _She couldn't mean what I think she means right?_ Then looked rather shocked as she finally understood that yes indeed Minerva wanted her to do exactly what she was thinking. _Well aren't we feeling adventurous. _

Hermione slowly moved forward and took the piece of cheesecake in her mouth never braking eye contact with Minerva. And saw as Minerva wet her lips.

Once Minerva pulled back, Hermione could she the longing in her eyes but also the shock at what she had just done. _Well maybe not that adventurous. _

Minerva couldn't help starring at her star pupil, except she didn't see her pupil but the most provocative woman she'd ever laid eyes on. _Snap out it Minerva, she is your student. You just fed cheesecake to a STUDENT! _

Seeing Minerva struggle with what had just happened, Hermione decided not to push her luck they had after all made wonderful progress in a single day. And to her delight she had only been responsible for bring them half way to this rather wonderful point; it had been Minerva herself who had pushed them the rest of the way. Any way Hermione wasn't into being cruel and pushing for more tonight would have been cruel of her. _Baby steps Hermione, baby steps_. Still she would leave Minerva with something to think about.

Hermione stood and walked around the table to Minerva and stopped right behind her. She slowly moved Minerva's wonderful dark hair out of the way, she really wanted to take the time to run the fingers through the long dark tresses but that would have to wait for another day. She then leaned in close to her neck and this time the desire to caress Minerva's ear with her fingers tips was too much for Hermione to handle. But that wasn't what she wanted to leave her with no; she wanted Minerva to think about her all night so she softly pressed her lips to Minerva's neck. And smiled a very satisfied smile as she heard the gasped that had escaped Minerva, Hermione leaned in once more this time to whisper in Minerva's ear.

"Sweet dreams, Minerva." And then she was gone, leaving a rather stun Minerva setting alone at the kitchen table.


	3. Chapter 3

Provocations Three: Ice Tea

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh as she kicked off the bed sheets. It was unbelievably warm. So much so that she could no longer sleep comfortably. It was indeed shaping up to be an intolerable summer. The temperature had been rising for the past week reaching sweltering numbers and the already unwelcoming Grimmauld place had become an inferno. Finally giving up on any more sleep Hermione got out of bed totally exasperated. But to tell the truth the heat was not the sole source of her sleeplessness. There was something else bothering her something which had a name of a goddess, gorgeous blue eyes, and long dark hair. Minerva hadn't left her mind for the last three weeks. It was starting to drive her insane. After the wonderful progress from semi-friendship to flirting and then to adventurous behavior that had taken place within one single day had vanished. After that night of share cheesecake and warm smiles there had been nothing. For three weeks now Hermione had been waiting for some sign from Minerva that it had been a start to something more. A sign that it was possible for them to take their mutual attraction of both body and mind to what Hermione saw as its impending conclusion.

But no such sign had come. In fact Minerva had been conspicuously absent from Grimmauld place and therefore the opportunity for Hermione to see her had diminished dramatically. So now she sat up in bed sweaty and terribly frustrated. Worst still dawn was more than two hours away and there was nothing for her to do but stare out the window into the London night with its bright city lights and the dark starless night above. This left with even more time for her to ponder the reason behind Minerva's numerous absences during the last few weeks and her distance when she was there. Hermione's rational mind didn't let her think that she was the reason behind it. Of course there were more important things for Minerva to think about than her. There was a war going on and it wasn't the first time Minerva would go god knew where for two or three days at a time. But her head and her heart weren't in agreement and Minerva's behavior towards her during the short times she was in the house told her heart there was something wrong, something personal. Her mind told she was overreacting and that when whatever mission Minerva was concentrating on was over she would surely seek her out. Unfortunately for her nerves she was more inclined to listen to her heart than her head at the moment. She stayed there leaning against the headboard staring out the window until she saw the first rays of the sun bath the city. When the dark night had receded enough for Molly Weasley and the other early risers to be up Hermione made her way out of bed, she didn't want to stay there anymore than necessary.

* * *

Ginny Weasley had the unfortunate, at least for the moment, privilege of being Hermione Ganger's best girl friend. For the last few days it had been no picnic to be around Hermione. Ginny could pretty much guess the source of it but what had actually happened she didn't know. The last time Hermione had talked to her about Minerva McGonagall, she had a smile plastered on her face and nothing but good things to say about her favorite teacher. But then again that had been a while ago and anything could have happened since then.

"Hermione" Ginny raced up the second flight of stairs trying to catch up. "Hermione" she called out again a bit out of breath. But as far as she could see Hermione either didn't hear her or was simply ignoring her. "Hermione! I swear if you don't stop…"

"What?!" Ginny didn't get to finish her threat and was brought up short by Hermione's shout as she rounded the corner for the third flight of stairs.

"Where are you going?" Hermione looked at her like that was the stupidest question ever to be asked. And Ginny felt the silly urge to step back.

"To change, if that's alright with you that, is? Or are you going to follow me again?" Ginny suppressed the sudden urge to be very mean, deciding it was better for someone to keep a cool head, and seeing as Hermione wasn't inclined to.

"Yes, actually I am." Hermione's look was killer and not in a good way. But seeing that Ginny wasn't backing off she eventually started walking again, closely followed by Ginny.

Once inside Hermione's room Ginny looked puzzled at the mess Hermione was making while looking for whatever it was she was looking for in her trunk. She leaned back against the headboard observing the garments flying through the air as Hermione continued her search. There was a sort of grunt emanating from the general direction of Hermione. "What is it you're looking for again?"

Hermione kept searching through her things ignoring Ginny, who rolled her eyes, the last bit had almost become habit. Then there was another grunt and a barely auditable 'ouch', followed by Hermione's finally coming into view. "Well?"

"Well what?" Was the short and less than sweet retort.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Hermione sighed, "I didn't pack it." She said defeated.

"Well you could always transfigure something into it." A smile spread across Hermione like she had just discovered the art of transfiguration. Five minutes later they were both looking at themselves in the floor length mirror admiring their handy work and their bathing suits.

"So not that I don't like practicing my spell work, but were are we going to catch some sun in this place?"

"Well I was thinking about the roof."

"The roof?" Hermione explain what they would need for their little excursion and how they could get around the Order rules and they set off. A day of sun and relaxation was exactly what Hermione need and Ginny didn't mind it at all.

* * *

Ginny got up from the lounge chair and moved towards the door leading down to the house.

"Where are you going?" Hermione called out. "I've had enough sun for one day. Do want to call you down for lunch?" Hermione close her eyes and giving a content sigh, "Nah I'll come down when I feel hungry."

"Right then I'll just make sure that there is ice tea for when to summon it." Hermione only smiled and nodded her thanks. The smile was more at her present situation than anything else. Sun, soft music, and some ice tea to keep her from overheating, was just what she needed to get in a better mood. Smiling again she let herself drift off to sleep.

Minerva brought her hand to her brow and tried to shield herself from the bright midday sun. Spotting the reason she had come up laying on the lounge wearing a beautiful blue one piece backless suit that fit perfectly and showed off Hermione's beautiful body, Minerva had stopped to take in the wonderful sight. Taking a deep breathe she move towards Hermione and stood over her not making her presence known.

"Didn't I say not to call me down Gin?"

"If you did then she followed your instructions." Hermione's eyes sprang open instantly recognizing the voice. Seeing Minerva standing next her starring at her, Hermione relaxed nerves came alive again. She turned around and with a flick of her wand the lounge was once more in a reclining position, and she sat back. Minerva made her way around and sat down on Ginny's lounge.

"I might be mistaken Hermione but isn't this against Order security regulations?" Hermione had the good grace to look a bit ashamed though when she looked up she found Minerva smiling at her and had to smile in return. "Yes, I'm afraid you're right."

They looked at each other for a while. "Would you like some ice tea Minerva?"

"Yes, thank you." Hermione got two glasses of ice tea and moved to sit next to Minerva handing her a glass. Despite the coldness of the ice tea Minerva felt warmer than ever. Her robes felt incredibly heavy and stifling and she could feel the heat rising from her cheeks as she saw a drop of water fall from Hermione's glass to land between her breasts. Her lips felt completely dry and she tried to suppress the urge to click them but fail miserably. Hermione noticed immediately and couldn't help her pulse speeding up or the triumphant smile. So she hadn't forgotten the progress they had made three weeks ago.

"Aren't you warm in those robes Minerva?" Hermione looked at Minerva become uncomfortable and raised her hand slowly to Minerva's cheek, holding it there.

"Are you sure?" Minerva only stared at her. Hermione moved her hand from Minerva's cheek past her ear and wove her fingers into her hair. Using her firm hold on Minerva's head Hermione genteelly pulled forward, giving Minerva time to pull back if that's what she wanted. But Minerva couldn't have pulled away if she had tried; instead she let herself be guided by Hermione's hand until their lips met. Minerva's heart was beating fasters than she could ever remember and the light pressure on her lips felt better than she had imagined. When she felt Hermione's tongue seeking entrance to her mouth she knew it was time to stop this before it got out of hand. Minerva gathered all her strength and pulled away. She opened her eyes and regretted immediately; Hermione still had her eyes close mouth slightly opened, waiting. Minerva brought her hand to Hermione's cheek now, repeating Hermione's previous action. Hermione finally opened her eyes. They looked at each other acknowledging what had just happened. Minerva swallowed hard leaned in to kiss Hermione's cheek then stood.

"Lunch is ready." She said then started for the door. Hermione looking at the retreating form and brought her hand to her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I thought about ending the story here but I'm not sure. I had planed two more wondeful moments between our two favorite girls. So let me know if you want me to write the rest or if this is a good end. (P.S. Thanks for all the reviews)._

_Enjoy- Xio_

Provocations Four: The Library

Hermione moved through the semi-dark corridors of Grimmauld Place on her way to the library. She fidgeted pulling at her cotton shirt which despite the cooling system was starting to stick to her skin. Even in a short sleeve shirt and shorts the heat was just too much. Everyone in the house had been forced out of their normal robes into muggle clothes which were much cooler. Hermione sighed pulling at her shirt once more. It wasn't just the heat though, she was starting to get bored of watching Ron and Harry at their favorite pass time wizards' chess and even Ginny was starting to annoy her. Since according to the order they were too young to go on missions and stepping out of the house would compromise security they had been confined to the house. It was fine at first but it was late July now and it was starting to get to her.

All she wanted was some space. Though she supposed the best option was her bedroom, it like everything else today was getting on her nerves. She reached her destination and smiled at finding it empty. Hermione walked around the room lightly touching the spine of the books and taking in their title until she found something light to pass the afternoon. Taking the slightly oversized book called _A __Short __History of Wizarding Families _Hermione sat down in one of the two arm chairs across the room from the fireplace. Soon enough she was lost in the text. She had read about a fourth of the book when the door opened and Minerva entered. Hermione couldn't keep herself from smiling; it was almost a reflex now whenever she saw Minerva. Minerva took in the young woman in front of her and felt her body temperature rise at the sinful amount of leg Hermione was showing. She wouldn't sigh, she wouldn't swallow though her throat had gone dry, and she most certainly wouldn't continue to stare at Hermione. Minerva regained her composer and brought her eyes to Hermione's face. "Hermione" she said by way of hello.

"Hello Minerva. I thought you had gone out when I didn't see you during lunch." Hermione was fighting to keep herself in check. It wouldn't do to make Minerva uncomfortable by revealing the triumphant smile that she was holding back after she noticed how Minerva's eyes had lingered on her legs.

"I was too busy to eat. I hope you wouldn't mind sharing the library?"

Hermione only shook her head and watched as Minerva moved to the desk. It was in that moment that Hermione realized she actually loved the heat. Minerva like everyone else had been forced into muggle clothes and Hermione could not be happier. Her usual robes were always heavy and revealed absolutely nothing but that wasn't the case today. Hermione could she enough to make her heart jump into her throat. Minerva was wearing white linen pants that clung to her hips and a blue shirt of the same material with the first three buttons undone. Her hair was in a loose bun at the top of her neck finishing the relaxed look. She looked beautiful and about fifteen years younger than she did in her robes. Hermione thanked god for the heat and for linen in general as the material was so light she could easily see the outline of Minerva's curves.

Minerva could sense Hermione starring and turned to look at her. Hermione didn't shy away from her, instead she held her gaze until Minerva could no longer stand the warm feeling that was quickly making it way to her lower abdomen and looked back at her papers a deep blush on her cheeks. She took a breath to steady herself and tried to concentrate on her work once more. Making her blush scarlet had become Hermione's favorite pass time. It was actually the reason why Minerva hadn't had lunch with everyone else today, since during breakfast Hermione had been unrelenting it had taken Minerva the better part of an hour to recover. She had thought it best not to repeat the experience so soon after recovering but instead of a reprieve she was being pushed. Because that was all she could call being in a room alone with Hermione, sweet punishment.

Hermione smiled to herself and went back to her book. If there was something that always seemed to brighten her day it was provoking Minerva into showing just how much her looks affect her. It had become kind of a game between them. They would observe each other every chance they got and though Minerva wouldn't admit it, it was most defiantly their favorite pass time. Then the observed would try to catch the observer and then the really fun began a battle of wills would ensue each trying to make the other look away. Though they were both equally responsible for the amount of times this happened, Hermione usually won.

"If you keep that up I'll never get any work done, you know." Minerva said without looking up from her papers.

Hermione looked up again with what she knew was an extremely surprised look. They both played but neither had spoken about it. She supposed it was because it was linked to their mutual attraction which though acknowledge by both had never been put into words. "I'm sorry?"

Minerva put her quill down and looked up at Hermione. She couldn't believe Hermione was playing 'innocent' with her. "If you keep looking at me that way every time we are in the same room I will never get anything done."

A Cheshire cat grin spread across Hermione's lips. She had been rattled but recovered quickly after all she always landed on her feet. Her smile grew wider as she thought that maybe her animagus form would be the same as the woman before her. Hermione put the amusing thought away and concentrated on what she knew could turn into an interesting conversation. "Has it crossed your mind that maybe that is exactly what I want?"

Minerva shook her head. She like Hermione could sense the dangerous path the conversation could take. She had been trying to recover some distance since they had kissed three day before but Hermione was making it almost impossible. "I doubt that's what you want."

Hermione stood and dropped her book in the empty chair. She ran a hand through her hair and seeing that she had Minerva's undivided attention she purposefully moved towards her. Minerva tried to fight it but she couldn't keep her eyes from following Hermione's hips as they slightly swayed from one side to the other. Hermione rounded the desk so she was next to Minerva's chair and leaned against its edge. "And just what do I want according to you my dear Minerva?" Hermione knew her voice was lower than usual more sensual. She knew not so much by the sound of it but by the obvious shiver that ran down Minerva's back.

"Hermione…you don't know what you're asking for." Minerva said in a tone that was supposed to put a stop to Hermione. Bu of course it didn't have Minerva's desired effect. Instead of stopping Hermione decided to make contact, it had been too long since she had last touch Minerva's soft skin. Hermione picked-up Minerva's right hand and brought her mouth to each of the fingers. Hermione noticed how Minerva's chest was rising and falling much quicker now and decided to go for the jugular. "I think you're not upset that am asking for it…" she said before taking Minerva's index finger into her mouth and sucking on it lightly. Minerva didn't make a noise which Hermione thought odd so she looked up and noticed the reason was Minerva was biting her bottom lip with some force. The sight was absolutely adorable, Hermione released Minerva's finger and smiled. "I think you're upset because you want to give it to me."

"Hermione…" This time it wasn't a half hearted warning. This time it was a plea.

"Minerva" Hermione said in a sensual though much lighter tone than Minerva. She leaned down and brought Minerva's wrist to meet her lips this time, kissing her pulse point.

"Please…" It was just above a whisper but it got Hermione's complete attention. She looked at Minerva's half hooded eyes filled with desire.

"Please what" Hermione tone was serious now. She wanted Minerva to say the words. She was dying to devour Minerva's lips but she wanted Minerva to say she wanted it too.

Minerva didn't answer her. She didn't want to play anymore. She stood up so fast Hermione gasp in surprise and she quickly found herself pinned against the desk. Minerva stood about an inch from Hermione completely focused on the young woman's lips. No more playing Hermione wanted a reaction she was about to get one. Minerva bowed her head slightly and captured Hermione's lips. It was a blur from then on; Hermione still held her hand but Minerva seemed to be doing just fine. She was using her free hand to hold Hermione's hip as if Hermione would have pulled away. Minerva pulled away slightly and Hermione opened her mouth to speak but didn't get the chance as Minerva's lips descended on hers again more demanding than before. Soon Minerva's tongue was demanding entrance into her mouth and Hermione obliged. Minerva deepened the kiss by holding Hermione's hips tighter which resulted in full body contact. Hermione pushed Minerva away slightly, and saw her frown at the unwelcome interruption.

"Minerva the desk is hurting me." Minerva smiled at her before bring the hand Hermione had been holding to her other hip and lifting her so she sat on the desk.

The movement surprised Hermione, who thought Minerva would pull away completely, and she laughed. "Comfortable?" Hermione only nodded. "Good." Minerva mumbled before stepping between Hermione's thighs and kissing her once more. A few minutes later Minerva pulled away and dropped her head to rest in the crook of Hermione's neck. They both stayed like that for another moment trying to bring their breathing under control. Minerva place a soft kiss to Hermione's neck then stood up.

"I have work to do." She said her voice full of regretted.

Hermione nodded. "I have to finish my book." She didn't but it seemed like the thing to say.

Minerva sighed and shook her head. "I can't work with you here."

Hermione hopped of the desk but didn't move away. "I'll see you later then."

Minerva leaned down to kiss her one last time before she murmured, 'yes' against Hermione's lips.

Hermione gave her a brilliant smile then made her way to the door not taking her eyes of Minerva. "Later" Hermione said from the door and Minerva nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: OK so since you all send tons of reviews asking for more I decided to continue as planned. Well this chapter was a bit hard for me to write cause my stories aare just fluff so usually they end with a kiss. So I'm in uncharted territory here but I hope its still a good love scene. Let me know what you guys think because the next chapter will have a more detailed love scene so any pointers will be greatly appreciated. Enjoy-Xio_

Provocations Five: Caught

Minerva slowly walked towards her destination, she was extremely tired but she needed to see Hermione. She would need Hermione's help to research the new information the order had gathered over the last three days. Also she knew they needed to talk. She had been called away on order business not long after Hermione had left the library and it had taken all night. It was close to half past nine in the morning, though considered early by most of the younger set she hoped Hermione would be awake. She would talk to Hermione and then she would give in to what her body was demanding of her, some sleep. Though she would never admit it she desperately wanted to see Hermione, had missed her in the long hours she was gone. She shook her head to rid herself of such a silly thought and continued down the hall towards Hermione's bedroom. She stopped in front of the door and felt the doubts rising within her, maybe she should talk to Hermione later when she was thinking properly again and in a place less intimate than Hermione's bedroom. Minerva pushed the logical voice to the back of her mind and raised her hand to knock softly on the door. When no answer came she knocked again louder than before.

Hermione was under the shower when she heard the knocks. She had no idea who it was so she grudgingly washed the last of the soap off and turned the warm water off. Stepping out the shower she pulled her bathrobe on then quickly dried as much of the excess water from her hair as possible before she headed for the door. Hermione wasn't in a good mood; Minerva leaving without as much as a goodbye yesterday had brought her happiness to a halt. She tried not to think about how upset she had been last night. She didn't want to bite the person's head off. Taking a deep calming breath she pulled the door open. A wide smile spread across her face at the sight of an obviously tired Minerva, whom Hermione could see hadn't been to bed yet since she was wearing the same robes she had left with the day before. She wanted to jump into the woman arms but decided against it since Minerva didn't give her as much as a smile.

"Hermione I was wondering…" Minerva stopped midsentence as the door opened more and Hermione come into full view. She suddenly forgot what she was there for.

"Minerva?"

Minerva forced her gaze to Hermione's face and tried to focus enough to speak. "I'll come back later." She was about to turn around when Hermione stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"No, Minerva please come in."

"That's alright, we'll talk later."

Hermione shook her head. "I doubt you would have looked for me if it could wait till later." Minerva knew Hermione was right and more to the point she wanted to talk to Hermione. Minerva nodded and followed Hermione inside. They sat on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"I should really come back Hermione, you're not even dressed." She said her voice a bit strain and desperately keeping her eyes anywhere but Hermione. Unfortunately her eyes landed on Hermione's knickers and bra which were lying on the bed barely two feet away from them.

Hermione noticed what Minerva was looking at with such interest and smile. "If that's what's bothering you I could dress in the bath."

Minerva felt heat emanating from somewhere near her heart move in opposite directions, one towards her cheeks to color them pink while the other moved down to pool between her thighs. This realization shot through Minerva who shook the head and stood abruptly "I should really go."

Hermione followed suit. "No you shouldn't."

"I can't talk to you like this." Minerva waved her arms about to emphasize their situation. It was much too warm in the room for her to stay there. She was much to close to overheating to be so close to Hermione.

"Minerva please you came to talk to me, so let's talk." Hermione was getting slightly worried by Minerva's strange behavior.

"If I stay I'm going to…" She left the sentenced hanging as she let her hands drop on Hermione's shoulders lightly caressing the soft material of the bathrobe.

"You're going to what, Minerva?"

"This" She whispered before closing the gap between them. She was hungry for Hermione's lips, in desperate need of nourishment. She attacked the younger woman's lips like a starving child. Hermione gasp in surprise at the force of the kiss and in contentment of finding herself in Minerva's arms once again. Minerva pushed Hermione until her knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell onto it. Hermione's eyes opened wide as saw Minerva hitch her robes up and quickly followed Hermione onto the bed. Minerva straddled Hermione's thighs and proceeded to sedate the hunger she felt for Hermione's sweet lips. Minerva cupped Hermione's face holding the rosy lips in place. Hermione let Minerva take the lead and wrapped her arms around Minerva's slim waist, she didn't care what Minerva did to her as long as she stayed in her arms.

Soon Hermione felt the need to do more than kiss and so she moved enough to throw Minerva off balance and reverse their positions. The sudden movement caused Minerva's robes to bunch up even higher reveling a great deal of her thighs. Now that her legs were not restricted by the robes Minerva wrapped one leg around Hermione back just above her ass. Holding Hermione's weight firmly against her, bringing a slight pressure to where she most needed it. Hermione took advantage of state of Minerva's robes to slide her hand almost to the top of Minerva's thigh. She wove one hand into Minerva's bun, which was no longer neat, and helped to increase the pressure between them by using her hold on Minerva's thigh to slightly rock her hips. Feeling Hermione's movement Minerva gasped; Hermione could only smile as she left Minerva's lips to trace a path through her jaw to her neck. Hermione sucked on the tender skin of Minerva's neck before making her way to Minerva's ear where she flicked the earlobe with her tongue.

From there she moved back to kiss Minerva before pulling away to readjust her position. Minerva groaned in frustration when Hermione pulled away completely. She sat up against the pillow shooting dragger at Hermione. But Hermione was straddling her before Minerva could verbalize her protest at the loss of contact. Hermione leaned in to kiss Minerva again who had slid her hand under Hermione's bathrobe. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt Minerva's palm cupping her heat, felt the moisture double. A moment later Hermione gasped as Minerva pushed a single finger inside her. "So wet." Minerva murmured against Hermione's lips which started the young woman's hips rocking once more, this time with a lot more gusto than before.

"Oh god…Minerva…" Hermione moan incoherently as Minerva thrust her finger deeper into her, then pulling almost completely out then starting again. Minerva used her free hand to pulled open Hermione's robe and pulled her closer until Hermione's bare breast pressed into the material of her robes. She kiss Hermione's lips once more before pushing the bathrobe of Hermione's shoulders and let her lips descend to she soft skin there.

Neither heard the door opening nor the small gasp that escape the new occupant of the room as his eyes opened wide to take in the sight before him. Hermione was blocking the view of just who was so obviously pleasing her. It wasn't until Minerva raised her head from Hermione's shoulder that the words 'bloody hell' erupted from Ron's lips. Minerva's eyes widen as she saw Ron leaning against the door. A soft 'no' escape Hermione lips as she felt Minerva disentangle herself. Before Hermione could think of any way to save the situation Minerva had swung her legs off the bed. She gave Ron a nod and left.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah" Hermione said while tying the sash of the bathrobe again and turning to face Ron.

"Was that…?" Ron was obviously stunned.

"Yeah Ron it was."

"And where you two…" He said while his already tomato red cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

Hermione couldn't keep the smile from spreading. "Yeah Ron we were."

"Wow…you guys were hot." Ron choked out, his voice laced with arousal. Hermione burst out laughing.

"Thanks, I guess."

Ron moved to the bed and sat down. "How long have you two been…well you know dating."

Hermione smile slipped. "We're not." In the overwhelming passion they hadn't talked. It was still all ill defined.

"But…" Hermione could only shrug, not trusting her voice. "Do you love her?"

Hermione hadn't actually thought about it in those terms. She had been too caught up in getting Minerva to respond to her in a non-platonic way to think about her feelings. She had just been working on instinct. But did she love Minerva? "Yeah I do." She smiled surprise at the ease with which she had answered. Leave it to Ron to simplify things.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: OK so I finally got around to writing the end of this story. It's not what I had originally planned but I think its still sweet. For those of you who find this is too PG compared to the previous chapters but hey I'll write a short PWP for you guys, ok?Enjoy-Xio._

Provocations Six: Talking

Minerva walked purposely down the dark corridors, her long legs letting her take big steps. In no time she was before the desired door twisting the handle she opened the door and stepped in then closed the door as calmingly as she had opened it. As soon as the door closed she rested her forehead against it finally showing some of the energy moving through her veins at a million miles an hour. She closed her eyes as the smell of arousal hit her full on. Opening her eye she turned to the side and looked at her fingers and smiled despite herself. Her fingers where still covered in Hermione's arousal and the thought sent a tingle down her body. She shook her head as she moved her sticky fingers and smiled again, it had all happened so fast and she hadn't meant to let it get so hot and heavy. Well she hadn't had anything in mind but like it often happened with Hermione, her well laid plans went out the window and she was left to act on instinct.

Looking at her fingers one last time Minerva sighed and wiped them clean on her robes, she needed sleep. She needed to not think about how Hermione soft skin felt under her finger tips, or about the wonderful pleasure of having Hermione's weight on top of her. No what she needed was to pass out. Minerva pulled of her boots and robes and crossed to her bed, she needed to stop thinking.

* * *

Hermione pulled on her t-shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked normal, good. The last thing she wanted was to look like she had just been riding Minerva McGonagall's fingers and had been interrupted. Frustration showed on her face though but she was sure no one would attribute it to the proper source. Taking a breath she decided to put on a smile there was no use in anyone finding out how she felt at the moment.

She walked out the door in search of Minerva, it had taken her a bit to get rid of Ron and get dress but hopefully Minerva wouldn't have put their moment in past. She turned a corner. It had been in those ten minutes when she got dressed that she had come of the high realizing she was in love had put her on and realized that everything was still very much in the air. She guessed it would be until she was able to voice her feelings to the person they were directed at.

She knocked lightly on Minerva's door and got no answer. She waited then did it again, with the same result. Hermione pushed the door and walked in to the half lighted room, to find Minerva sound asleep. She couldn't help but smile at the sight and felt a warm fuzzy feeling engulf her. Hermione sat on the bed and brushed aside some of the dark tresses that were obscuring Minerva relaxed face. The smile only grew wider. After starring to her hearts content Hermione lean in placing a sweet kiss on Minerva's forehead and left her to rest.

* * *

Hermione strolled into the kitchen and was surprised to see Harry and Ginny already up. She wasn't of course surprised at see Ron up and about and knew she was turning pink from just looking at him. Deciding to ignore her own embracement and took a seat next to Harry and across from Gin and Ron. As it turned out it was a mistake she would have been better off really ignoring her embarrassment and seating next to Ron.

Or so she found out when Gin suddenly asked. "Ok what is going on with the pair of you?"

She looked up startled. "What do you mean?" She tried not to glance and Ron nervously, but failed.

"That! You've been seeking weird glance at Ron since you sat down. And you" She said looking at her brother, "…haven't stopped smiling like a mindless idiot. So what is going on?"

"Nothing" Hermione said avoid glancing at Ron.

"Ronald what's going on and don't lie to me." Ginny said giving up on Hermione instead focusing on getting Ron to spill the beans.

Ron literally wiggled in his seat. He couldn't lie to Ginny not when she was watching him so closely she would known if he did but he couldn't say anything either? Well he settled for a simply truth it always worked well for him. "Sorry Gin but it's not my place to say."

Hermione smiled gratefully at him and focused on her plate again.

* * *

After she didn't have much to do and well the one thing she wanted to do she couldn't. Deciding sulking in her room wasn't a good idea she decided to go to her usual refugee the library. Hermione picked up the book from the day before and flipped through the pages. Out of pure coincidence she stumbled upon a chapter dedicated completely to the McGonagall family, and lost herself in it.

Sometime around three she head downstairs. This time is isn't surprised to see Gin, Harry, and Ron around the table playing wizard's chess and Molly Weasley reading by the fire.

"Oh Hermione dear, I wondered when you didn't come down for lunch. Do you want me to fix you anything?"

Hermione smiled because as over protective as Molly Weasley could be she knew it was all from the heart. "Yes please."

Molly smiled moving towards the refrigerated. "A sandwich?"

Hermione nodded and moved closer to Molly. "Has professor McGonagall been down yet?" She tried not to sound to interest because even a teacher' pet wouldn't be too interested.

"No dear she hasn't. Was out all night? Poor thing. Actually I'm going to take some lunch up to her."

"Oh I can take it to her." _Too interested!_ She screamed at herself. "I needed to talk to her anyways."

"Right" Molly said and began to prepare a second sandwich.

* * *

Hermione moved to open the door while levitating the tray in front of her. When she walked in she found herself face to face with Minerva relaxed against the pillows with a raised eyebrow in surprise.

"I'm sorry I thought you were still asleep." Hermione said embarrassed.

Minerva smiled. "Is that for me?" She said notion towards the tray.

"Yes…well for both of us."

A second eyebrow rose. Hermione moved further in and tried to explain. "I skipped lunch and Molly was going bring this up so I offered to do it. I thought we could have lunch together and have that talk you mentioned in the morning."

Minerva blushed at bit at the thought of that morning. "Yes well…"

Hermione relaxed a bit once she noticed she wasn't the only one embarrassed. She one to the bed and put the tray down in front of Minerva who pulled her long legs into her body to allow Hermione to seat right in front of her. They ate mostly in silence. Finally Hermione gathered enough courage around her to speak about what she wanted to.

"Are you angry about this morning?" Seeing Minerva's confused look she continued. "Or embarrassed about Ron walking in on us?"

Minerva's confused look vanished. "I'm not angry in the least but I can't help but be embarrassed given the compromising position we were in."

Hermione sighed relief. "Well you shouldn't be Ron wouldn't tell a soul, so it'll be ok."

Minerva nodded, "That's nice though truthfully I'm not preoccupied with people knowing about this." She mentioned between them.

Hermione's eyes went wide in surprise then a sad look overtook her. "I guess it doesn't matter anyways since we aren't in a relationship."

Minerva put her drink down and moved the tray to take Hermione's hands in her own. "Of course we are, just because we don't call each other beaus or girlfriends or whatever you young people say these days does not mean we aren't in a relationship." She looked at Hermione intently for a while then continued. "If it's the lack of title that bothers you then…"

"Oh it's not about that." Hermione jumped in. She stood and took the trays to one of the tables. "It's about feelings. At least I think so."

Minerva nodded.

"So I want to know how you feel about me, about us." She said seating down on the bed once more.

"Hermione…" Minerva said moving close enough to move a stray curl from Hermione's face. "Do you really think I would have gotten involved with you if I didn't love you?"

Hermione shook her head. Minerva moved in and kissed her soundly, as if to emphasis her words. Hermione sighed against Minerva's lips and whimpered as she pulled away, "No."

Minerva smiled, "I did leave things rather unfinished this morning didn't I?"

Hermione groaned. "Yes you did."

Minerva moved her hand to caress Hermione's neck softly, "I shouldn't have."

"No you shouldn't have." Hermione half crooked.

"I think its time to fix that don't you?" She said in a seductive tone. Hermione could only nod as Minerva pulled her closer.

The End.


End file.
